Ryan The Zoologist
Diary Entry No.1: Thursday, August 18, 3042: Hello. My name is Ryan and as I'm writing this in my diary, we are on the planet [[Aurdovi|'Aurdovi']]. I am currently working as a zoologist on the expedition ship Discovery, With Captain Seri and 20 crew- mates (including Me). It is currently 9:42 P.M. and the temp has just dropped to -45 degrees, There are howls of the [[Annkiiylope|'Annkiiylope']] and other strange creatures that we have yet to uncovered. I was born on April 19, 3027 on a planet called Kenoni. Kenoni is very grassy, with lone mountains, waterholes and very sparse trees. It is home to a wealth of amazing and beautiful wildlife, but more to come up about that in future diary entries. my parents were Henry and Mabel Kenneth. My father, Henry, was a skilled zoologist and has discovered many of the animals on the planet. My mother, Mabel, was a botanist, and is working on curing our planet most fearful diseases. Kenoni was a very tropical warm planet, while in Aurdovi it is very cold n the day and night. I am longing to go back home, but seeing the crew-mates and the Captain will always keep me awake and alert for more discoveries out in the world. I'm going to bed, the temp is -72 outside and I want to get some sleep. Even if i wanted to stay up, there is a curfew at 11:00 P.M. and the Captain doesn't want us to be sleepy on the next big adventure. So goodnight alien planet. Ryan off Diary Entry No. 2: Friday, August 19, 3042: Hello Diary, Ryan again. I am still on the planet Aurdovi. It's 9:34 P.M. and its about -32 out, which is a new high for tonight. I spent my day tracking and studying the [[Avijotun|'Avijotun']] and their behaviors during today. Our Captain went out to explore the cavern east to our campsite and found a cave, where she encountered more of the [[Galus Widower|'Galus Widower']] and other alionimals (alien + animal) in the cave. I should go into the crater and see if i can find any new fauna. There also have been some naming and discoveries of the animals we have already discovered, plus some Mythology and tribes that lived on this planet a long time ago by the help with some aliens. The captain also told us that there will be 6 new crew-mates that have been picked up, most of whom came by with their spaceships. The place is so white and snowy, but i shouldn't let that get to my head because this place, like all the other planets that supports life, are really dangerous and that no one should know how dangerous t is until we have discovered them. I'm going to get some sleep early tonight so i can explore the crater early tomorrow. Goodnight alien planet and all its fauna and flora. Ryan off. Diary Entry No. 3: Saturday, August 20, 3042: Hello Ryan here, This is Day 3 of being here on the planet Aurdovi. Me, the Captain, and all of the crew-mates (2 have been added today) to go and study the surrounding area. I'm currently camping with the Captain and a few other crew-mates in the [[Podayu Woods|'Podayu Woods']].' t's 9:40 P.M. and its about -40 degrees outside. I'm really hoping i can go to sleep because didn't really get to go to sleep yesterday. Guess my body wanted to go and explore but i couldn't because of the Captain's curfew. When i finally went outside early in the morning, i decided to study the [[Jonerea Saetoro|'Jonerea Saetoro]] in the area. It was cut short however by an emergency at the headquarters. The Captain said we were going on an expedition, but there was a guy in the crew that betrayed us, and he tried to delete all of our information of this planet and everything else. Gladly though, we kicked him out of the Crew and now he is presumably dead. While i was scouting for resources, Captain Seri came over to me and told me to come here. What say next was a new species of alionimal, its scientific name was [[Tipotium Goythacocea|'Tipotium Goythacocea']].''' I'm not going to describe it to much, but it does look like an extinct specie of cow named the Yak with a horn on top of his head. It is one of the last days of Aurdovi maybe, that's what the Captain said. But other than that (excluding the boring stuff) nothing much happened. Now if you excuse me, i'm tired and the ground is really hard tonight. Ryan out. '''Diary Entry No. 4: Sunday, August 21, 3042: Hello. Ryan back. Right now it is 10:04 P.M. (usually i never write this late but i had other stuff to do) and the temperature is -84 degrees. This might be one of the last days on this planet according to the Captain. I started the morning by feeding some of the fauna in the Podayu Woods. The Captain said it was time to meet up with the other crew-mates and go on exploration to track down the 2 missing species. Along the way, we saw the creature we found yesterday, the Tipotium Goythacocea, a lone male probably searching to call a herd its home. But the newest alionimal was the [[Leneust Roryinkure|'Leneust Roryinkure']]. It was huge, larger than some of the trees in the forest. It was similar to an animal called the Jefferson's sloth that was in my planet, Kenoni. Very large and robust, but ate meat instead of plants. After that, while taking more screenshots of the fantastic wildlife in Aurdovi, we set up base camp. It was then to check up and fix all of the new observations that me and the team came up with. But now it's time for bed. i would write for a longer time but its too late now. Besides i only got a half-hour till curfew. Night whoever is reading my diary. Ryan out. Diary Entry No. 5: Monday, August 22, 3042: Hello, Ryan back. Category:NMS Wikia Crew